empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nilleh
|link=User:Nilleh/Status legend|img_link= User:Nilleh/Status legend}} Categorys all manual categorys are removed and i deleted some event categorys because of the mainarticle auto add category so i added them :) i also added a few more auto categorys to iteminfo. Bonus Packs Army Obstacle Course (2) is right for bonus packs they slowly roll the pop up feature out :) just spoke with CS . Edit: yea i saw that comment. i have seen people reporting to get the old version on the forums but some get the new version. makes me wonder if they defined it properly in there settings :/ Question Hey Nilleh just asking where you find the info for new units and events and such? Is it found in the quest settings or in game settings or both? Re: Cant find it happen to have url to it? hi, what can badget use for? Protection i protected all pages that relate to the infrastructure of the auto unit add from Template:Unitlist just precautionary because i have seen similar things collapse in the past on previous wiki's. there is nothing that can be added to the pages now seeing as the wiki is pretty much up to date now :) but if anyone wants to they can always contact one of us about any article :) Land Support Enemy Icons? Some Support Vehicles have appeared in Enemy quests, like the Tactical ATV. I edited Blister Reef, but it seems to be missing the icon for enemy support vehicle. Could you happen to find one please? ouo Mckrongs 06:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :sorry i added the icons but think they might need to be linkable nilleh? :) Goals just the goal template is for Mighty Minis needs doing for that section :) and also the new goals for new units for MainSeries goals :) i find it frustrating no one i know has the experimental buildings yet its required for stupid goals :/ Edit: goal template for mighty minis made not sure on quest numbers or right images yet :) changelog http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/September_19_Changelog added 19 september Experimental Facilities Experimental Facilities im not sure of the goal lines but im off now for a while so if your about before me and have time could you put the goals on templates and add them. thanks :) Edit: ok i have done as much as i can really with goals there are loads. i managed to make to template for the 2 experimental goal lines also and added as many images as i can but i cant read the settings like you :) Edit 2: i think we should just have 1 "support" page instead of Land support, sea support pages ect and then maybe somehow divide them up on the support page? it makes more sence to have 1 support page and thats how it appears also in game the class is just called "Support" :) Empires & Allies Images or Hash File Hello would you be willing to upload the latest hash file of Empires & Allies or a rar or zip file of all the images and swf's of the game for me. And when i say latest hash file i mean all the hash files on each of there own line and not a single hash file side by side like in the actual hash file. weird could you take a look at Template:Building i tried making Construction header hidable which is fine it hides it but it dose not hide Wack times :s Images & Files for Empires & Allies Can you send me a rar or zip file of all the images and files you have collected over the past months that you have been working on this wiki? That would really be nice if you could do that when you get a chance. MPRO Hi Nilleh,, I was playing around with Mpro app. past few days and accidentally install both with and without Flamework...And now i have some issue with uninstalling it(not in my uninstall program list) (0_o)... and also realise that it appear to be found in my Notification Area Icon... Can you advise me me on this.. Also,, how to reset this application setting ... Thank =D 敬子 05:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just the .swf 's I HAVE A BIG PROBLEM THE EXPIRIMENTAL BUILDINGS HADN'T BEEN RELEASED TO MY EMPIRE CAN YOU FIX IT MESSAGE LEFT BY SAKHS MODIOTHS Oil Nilleh please sell me oil real fast and i badly need it thanks re: thanks. for some reason also on usergameinfo it wont display the last 2 trophy options :s new revision for you to dig into aswel :) Re:template i found the problem not sure why i did not think of it before i forgot that Template:Infobox2 actually gives our templates the look and only 45 rows where registered which mean in a template we make using infobox2 we can only add 45 labels data header ect i extended it only a couple :) Starfire Hey! I added some Info on Blackbird and Starfire. I also changed Starfire's photo to A-37 Dragonfly because that is the real based on. I kept the other plane bcause I think is based on both, like a Hybrid.12:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ATV I found what Tactical ATV is based on! Read my article!Dodo8My talk page 16:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello comrade Nilleh. PS: I'm still waiting for New units to use, Russian style. flash revision number What is the Latest flash revision number?